1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optically pumped magnetometer and a magnetic sensing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optically pumped magnetometers using electron spins of alkali metal gas are known. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-14708, an atomic magnetometer whose probe light beam is given from one direction is proposed. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-106968, a magnetic measurement apparatus whose probe light beam is given from two directions to acquire magnetic information. However, conventional optically pumped magnetometers have the following problems.
The optically pumped magnetometers whose probe light beam is given from one direction, such as the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-14708, can acquire only information as to a magnetic field in one direction. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-106968 provides no specific disclosure of acquisition of magnetic information using the magnetic measurement apparatus that whose probe light beam is given from two directions nor clearly shows the magnetic information acquired.
There is no known optically pumped magnetometer that acquires information as to strengths of magnetic fields in two different directions.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an optically pumped magnetometer capable of acquiring information as to strengths of magnetic fields in two different directions and a magnetic sensing method therefor.